A Dare To Never Forget
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: In a game of Truth or Dare, Lincoln actually dares Clyde to date one of his sisters, who is not Lori, and bring back a photo of him and one of his sisters kissing each other! When Clyde sets his eyes on Lynn, will things get chaotic or will both these kids be able to somehow find a romantic connection? Clyde x Lynn
1. Lincoln's Dare on Clyde

This Loud House story I just recently thought up while I was going through some pictures... and well, I figured this would be pretty interesting to do! Plus, it does delve a little more into Clyde x Lynn, so for fans of this pairing, I hope you enjoy this! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It was another simple day in Royal Woods, more specifically, near the park, where Lincoln and his friends usually hang out... well, aside from the arcade, but what Lincoln had in mind today had nothing to do with the arcade.

"This better be good, Lincoln." Rusty said nervously.

"Yeah, why exactly are we out in the middle of the park... in a very secluded area where nobody can see us?" Zach asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, guys, but there's been a bit of a... dilemma." Lincoln said, awkwardly. "I'm sure you remember my sisters?"

"How can we not remember them?" Clyde gave a smirk. "Especially the most wonderful of your sisters?"

The four boys couldn't help but roll their eyes at Clyde's remark. Lincoln continued, "Well, as you know, we have a little game night every Saturday."

"Doesn't your sporty sister win every single one of those games?" Liam asked. "You always told us she can be both a sore winner and a sore loser."

"She's toning it down a bit, but that's besides the point." Lincoln groaned. "You see, we usually take turns picking the games... and it's not usually fun... you see, when it's Lisa's turn, it's usually Trivial Quest. When it's Leni's turn, it usually involves guessing which shade of make-up some person is wearing. When it's Lynn's turn, it's sort of like a variety of sports... and that's only during the day. She calls it 'Lynn-ball'."

"One of those 'make it up as you go' games?" Liam asked.

Lincoln nodded. "Luan's is more of a 'Try to step on the correct tile without having a prank fall on you', Luna's is more music contest based, Lana's is more 'mud bowling', and even though she can't talk, Lily is always entertained by Pictionary. Granted, that's a little normal, and not too bad, but then most of us get creative and it's a mess from here... Lori always likes the 'Quiet' game, and the longest to remain quiet wins. That's one of those games Lynn doesn't like, but she tries her best anyway."

"Lucy's game?" Zach asked.

"You DON'T want to know." Lincoln shuddered, memories of the last time it was Lucy's turn coming to haunt him. "I'm just going to say... teeth. Anyway, this weekend, it's Lola's turn, and you all know what that means."

Clyde, Zach, Rusty and Liam blinked in confusion as Rusty said, "I give up, what?"

Lincoln shook his head as he turned it towards a bush. "Sometimes, friends can be great, but they can be clueless."

"Who are you talking to?" Zach raised an eyebrow in confusion, causing Lincoln's head to snap back.

"Sorry. Anyway, Lola always picks Truth or Dare as her game." Lincoln sighed.

"That doesn't sound so bad." Zach smiled as the boys looked up in confusion.

"You'd think that, but when that game comes up, Lola recruits Lisa to put us on lie detectors if one of us picks 'Truth' as an option. Believe me, that's how my sisters knew about my crush on Ronnie Anne." Lincoln shuddered. "And even when a Dare comes up, it's usually Lynn's recommendations and if one of us doesn't take it... then to the lie detectors we go."

"Wow... I never knew Truth or Dare can be an extreme game." Clyde said in surprise. "I never knew your sisters can take it so seriously... especially when you have a scientist and an extreme sports girl in there."

"That's why I came over to you guys. I want to do my own version of Truth or Dare... nothing serious, but just for fun, you know? If anything, it'll give me some practice in case someone wants to ask me a question, or if I have to do a big dare." Lincoln said. "Do you guys think you can help me?"

Clyde smirked as he said, "Lincoln, a brother never lets a brother down. I'm in."

"Us too!" Zach, Rusty and Liam said as they all sat around in a circle.

"Okay, so what do we do?" Liam asked.

"Roshambo for who gets to go first?" Rusty asked, causing the others to look at him strangely, causing him to sigh. "Roshambo is rock, paper, scissors. I learned that term from one of the Japanese students who attended our school."

"OH!" The four boys' eyes shined as they got the idea. Pretty soon, they proceeded to do at least a couple of rounds of Roshambo. And Liam was first in the line-up.

"All right... this should be simple..." Liam said as he looked around the four boys before settling on one. "Ha... HA! Rusty, truth... or dare?"

Rusty paused. "I'll... go for truth."

Liam smirked. "Okay, now remember, if you lie, one of us will have to pinch you!"

"How can you tell if one of us is lying?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow.

"Trust me, Lincoln, you need to know the 'tells' of a person if they're lying or not. It all depends on the body movement." Liam said. "Okay, Rusty... what's the most embarrassing thing you have done?"

Rusty's eyes widened as he shuffled his feet, nervously. "Uh... now or..."

"Come on, Rusty, just tell us the most embarrassing thing you've done. The sooner you get it over with, the sooner you'll feel fine." Clyde said.

"All right, all right." Rusty sighed as he looked down. "One time, I accidentally relieved myself in front of a crowd inside a restaurant."

The four boys gasped as Zach said, "No way!"

"It was an accident. It was a fancy restaurant, and I had to use the restroom, but the bathrooms were always preoccupied and I couldn't wait, an..."

"You can stop, we don't need to hear the explanation." Liam said. "Good enough."

Rusty sighed in relief. "Thanks. I really don't want to relive that story... okay... Lincoln... truth or dare?"

Lincoln paused. "Uh, I think I'll take a dare this time."

"Very well." Rusty smirked. "I dare you to go up this tree and climb to the highest part..."

Lincoln frowned. "Really? Not much of a challenge, but okay..."

Lincoln sighed as he started to climb up the tree as he looked around to see the park. He looked around to see what was going on out there. He nodded, seeing a lot of people walking around, either enjoying an ice cream cone, or kids playing around... soon, his eyes spotted something in the corner. He raised an eyebrow, noticing Lynn by herself, throwing and playing catch by herself.

 _"She must be practicing for baseball."_ Lincoln thought to himself.

"Lincoln!"

Lincoln snapped out of his stupor as he turned to see his friends looking up at him, Rusty calling, "You passed the dare, you can get down now."

"Oh, sorry!" Lincoln said as he started to slide down the tree. "My turn, is it?"

The boys nodded as Lincoln looked around until he smiled and spotted Clyde. "Okay, Clyde... truth or dare?"

"Like you, Lincoln, I live for dares. So, in order to avoid embarrassment by revealing my truths, I think I'll play it safe... and do a dare." Clyde smiled.

Lincoln paused to think about a dare. _"What could I dare Clyde to do? Go up to Lori and be normal? Hmph, no, he would fail that for sure, even after that training with Leni. Trip a bicyclist? No way, if that dare got Luan in trouble, I am not getting Clyde in trouble... I could have him go on a date with one of my sisters... but who am I kidding, he'll only go for Lo-"_

Lincoln's eyes widened... as he gave a smirk as he turned towards the branch. "Okay, Clyde, I have a perfect dare for you. I dare you..."

"Okay?" Clyde raised an eyebrow as Rusty, Zach and Liam listened in.

"...to date one of my sisters..." Lincoln smirked as Rusty, Zach and Liam made an 'ooh!' sound.

Clyde, upon hearing that, scoffed as he gave a smirk. "Well, well, looks like Lori is-"

"...who ISN'T Lori." Lincoln smirked.

"OOOOOOHHHH!" Rusty, Zach and Liam gave smirks as Clyde's face fell to the ground.

"Wait, what?" Clyde said. "L-Lincoln, that's not fair! You KNOW I have a big crush on Lori!"

"Yeah, and she also has a long-distance relationship with Bobby. What's your point?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow.

Clyde held his head and groaned. "Lincoln, you have awesome sisters, but I already have the spot of who I want my girlfriend to be reserved for Lori! And that's for when she breaks up with Bobby! I know it's a long dream, but it's a pretty good standard!"

Lincoln paused... as he smiled, getting an idea. "Tell you what, Clyde, consider dating one of my sisters practice for when or if Lori DOES become your girlfriend. Not only will it help you in the long run to talk with other girls, it can help you immensely with talking normally to Lori."

"But- I- you- you really think I can get Lori? And all I have to do is do this dare?" Clyde asked.

"Exactly." Lincoln smirked. "Tell you what, Clyde, you don't have to do the dare right away... rather, I'm going to have a time limit. If you don't get a date with one of my sisters in one week's time, you will fail the dare, and you have to do truth."

"Wow..." Rusty said in shock. "This is big..."

Clyde raised an eyebrow. "What's the catch?"

"Well... we're going to need official proof that you did the date." Lincoln smirked as he turned towards Liam, Zach and Rusty. "Which one of you has a camera on you?"

Rusty pulled out his phone and pushed a couple of icons on his screen saver. "My phone has a camera on it."

"Perfect." Lincoln said as he turned to Clyde. "You see, Clyde, having the date won't be enough... we're going to have a photo of you and one of my sisters kissing each other."

Clyde's eyes widened. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Isn't this going a little forward?"

"Relax." Lincoln smiled. "If you play your cards right, you'll get that kiss in no time. Look, why don't you go out there and think about which of my sisters, not Lori, you would like to date? Remember, take your time, it's only for a week."

Clyde could only look in surprise, but groaned as he held his head, walking away from the group. "I need to clear my head."

The four boys nodded as they watched Clyde walk out of the bushes. As soon as they were certain Clyde left, Lincoln peeked his head out of the bushes as Liam asked, "Wow, Lincoln, what made you think of th-"

"Just watch." Lincoln said as he pointed out to the bushes.

* * *

As soon as Clyde walked away from his group of friends, he groaned as he started walking, _"Curse you, Lincoln! But if what he says is true... I guess if dating one Loud sister can help me out with my crush on Lori, I don't see the harm... but who do I date? Definitely not Lily, she's way too young. Lisa is not really a dating type, and is too young for me. Lola and Lana are too young as well. Lori's out, so... maybe Leni? She would be pretty easy to date... nah, she's too easy. Luna? No, I think I saw her hanging around with a girl... that's enough for me to know she swings the other way. Luan? Well... I have seen her giggling around a boy, but then again, I've also seen her around a girl as well... I guess my options are Lucy and Lynn. I already know Lucy's seeing someone, and... the only other option I have is..."_

Clyde, as he was busy thinking, did not realize that he was heading towards a very focused Lynn Loud, winding up a pitch and throwing it... and running to the other side to grab the ball. Lynn cheered a bit as she gave a smirk, doing a curve ball. "She goes for the curve!"

Lynn then threw the ball and ran over... as she looked up, keeping her eye on the ball, not realizing she and Clyde were close to each other. "I've got it, I've got it!"

"YELP!"

Clyde got pushed down by Lynn, who had got the ball. Lynn cheered. "Ye-ah! I am on a roll today!"

"Uh... excuse me?"

Lynn yelped as she looked around.

"Down here."

Lynn looked down and gasped as she saw Clyde down on the ground, glasses knocked off. Lynn gave a slight frown as she said, "Clyde, my man! You made me lose my focus!"

"S-sorry, Lynn..." Clyde said as he got up, grabbing his glasses as he put them on. He examined Lynn as his eyes widened, on the inside, he was smirking, getting an idea. _"Lynn..."_

"So... what exactly are you doing, anyway?" Clyde asked, curious as he saw Lynn tossing her baseball up in the air.

"Well, if you really want to know, I'm practicing for tomorrow's softball tryouts." Lynn explained. "Don't get me wrong, of course I'm going to be on the team again, but I'm practicing, just in case. Last year, I was a pitcher, and while that is good action... I want to actually try out to be one of the fielders because that's where all the action is."

"By yourself?" Clyde asked.

"Well, I did have a thrower, but she got sick today." Lynn sighed. "And even though I throw good and catch good, sometimes I succeed in doing it myself, and other times, I feel like I didn't catch up good enough."

Clyde paused as he smiled. "Er... maybe I can help you practice... if that's okay."

"You... help me?" Lynn raised an eyebrow. "What do you know about softball?"

"Oh, I know plenty about it. It's almost like baseball, in a way." Clyde explained.

Lynn paused. "How good can you catch?"

Lynn immediately threw the ball to Clyde, who yelped as he held his hand out and caught it. Lynn paused as she put a hand on her chin. "Hmmm... all right. Let's see your throwing arm."

"My... throwing arm?" Clyde asked in confusion.

"Toss the ball over to me." Lynn said.

Clyde, getting the message, tossed the ball to Lynn as she jumped up and caught it. Lynn paused. "Amateur level, but I suppose it'll have to do. All right, Clyde, I could use a little help in catching and throwing. Get me pumped up!"

"All right!" Clyde smiled as he settled himself in position. "Game on, then?"

Lynn gave a small smile as she chuckled. "Yeah, game on!"

Little unknown to the two, four familiar boys were watching from the bushes as Rusty, Zach and Liam turned to see a smirking Lincoln. Liam then asked, "Did you KNOW that your sister was out there?"

"Eh... more or less..." Lincoln said.

"Do you really think Clyde's going to succeed in this dare?" Rusty asked.

"Hey, if he thinks he'll be doing it to help out with his weird crush on Lori, he might be able to succeed." Lincoln shrugged.

Zach paused. "Suppose he changes his mind about Lori?"

"Maybe that's my plan." Lincoln smirked causing Rusty, Liam and Zach to look at him. "Maybe that's my plan..."

* * *

And I will end the first chapter here! How did you guys like it? If you guys have any suggestions, give me a PM! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	2. Clyde's Dare on Lynn

Time for the second chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

WHACK!

BOOM!

POW!

"YIPE!"

That was mostly the sounds of Clyde being pummeled by the baseball each time Lynn threw it at him. Clyde dizzily got up as he threw the ball back at Lynn, who easily slid over and caught it. Lynn smiled and laughed as she said, "I think it's safe to say I've got my throwing down. And so do you... your catching, however, is another story."

Clyde wheezed as he looked over to Lynn. "I'm... just happy... to help you out."

The brown haired girl smiled as he said, "I love the confidence, Clyde, but I think I'm ready to call it a day. After all, I want to save my strength for tomorrow."

Clyde groaned as he got up. "Thank goodness... I mean, I'm sure you got enough confidence in yourself."

"Eh, not quite." Lynn said as Clyde shook himself as she started to walk off, Clyde walking alongside her. "I'm still not confident I can get in the baseball team."

"What?" Clyde said, not believing what he was hearing. "But you get in every sports team I know! Even the pee-wee football team... which, in hindsight, was supposed to be Lincoln's thing, all because he was more lazy than anything..."

"True, true... but just because I'm confident doesn't mean I'm scared." Lynn sighed. "I'm sure you've noticed this about me, but I want some luck on my side. Whenever I am preparing for some sport event, I always have a bit of a good luck charm on my side. I don't know, it's just... whenever I don't have a good luck charm on me or if I don't do certain rituals, I either don't get on the team or our team loses a match."

Clyde looked over towards Lynn in astonishment as she sighed. "I'm sorry if I'm laying this down on the line for you... but I go in confident, but if I don't have anything on me, I might lose my confidence. I mean, there are reasons I do what I do..."

"Yeah, Lincoln said that you banned him due to bad luck one-" Clyde started before Lynn put on a disapproving face and covered Clyde's mouth with her hand.

"Yeah... let's NOT bring that up." Lynn frowned as she removed her hand from Clyde's mouth. "In all seriousness though, I never leave home without a good luck charm or doing anything that I consider gives me good luck."

Clyde gave a slight frown as he paused to think. _"Hmmm... she believes in superstition, huh? I wonder if... knowing all the Loud sisters by heart... hmmm... yes! I think that might work... if I'm going to get her to agree to a date... I need her to believe in herself..."_

"You know Lynn, you don't HAVE to bring your good luck charms or do your rituals. You're ALREADY a good player without that!" Clyde smiled.

Lynn looked over at Clyde with a curious look on her face. "I appreciate the enthusiasm, Clydesdale, but I've done those things since I started getting interest... and I'm not stopping now."

"Even if someone dared you to do the baseball tryout... without doing any luck rituals or having any good luck charms?" Clyde smirked.

Lynn stopped as she slowly turned her head towards Clyde. "What are you suggesting?"

"I'm suggesting, Lynn Loud Junior, that if you were really confident in your skills, you wouldn't need any good luck charms or good luck rituals." Clyde said, noticing Lynn frowning.

"Look, I am confident!" The brown haired girl crossed her arms.

"Then prove it. Tomorrow, when you go to your tryout... don't do anything that normally institutes any kind of luck. Go out there and try your best! Your very best!" Clyde still held his smirk. _"Gotcha!"_

Lynn gave a laugh as she said, "You bet! But... what's in it if I do this dare all the way through?"

Clyde smiled. "Nothing. I just want to see if you can do it."

Lynn laughed again. "Oh you bet I'll do it. And if I DO do it, then... then... well, I don't know yet, but I assure you, I will think of something!"

"So, it's a dare, then?" Clyde said, offering his hand.

Lynn gave a laugh. "Yeah, it's a dare!"

Clyde smiled as Lynn took his hand and shook it. Clyde smiled as he said, "Heh, great! I'll be watching your try-outs."

"Oh, you better." Lynn smiled. "I'm going to show off my confidence, and I don't need any luck to prove it!"

Clyde smiled as he looked over. "Well, there's my house. I'll see you tomorrow, Lynn."

"See you then." Lynn gave a smile as Clyde walked inside his home.

As Lynn started to walk off... her eyes widened in shock as she looked panicked. "What the heck did I just agree to?"

* * *

Once inside his home and greeting his two pet cats, Clyde pulled out a walkie talkie and turned it on. "Lincoln, this is Clyde. Do me a favor, and assure Lynn does not do any good luck rituals or bring any charms."

"Does this have anything to do with the dare we set up for you?" Lincoln asked.

"Something like that." Clyde smirked. "The point is, Lincoln, I believe I've selected the perfect Loud sister who isn't Lori to go out with. You're okay with that, right?"

"Hey, Lynn is a great person to be with, I don't mind you going out with her... just remember the deal!" Lincoln said through the walkie talkie.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I have to kiss her before the week ends... trust me, I'm setting up a plan." Clyde said. "I'll see you later, Linc."

"See you later, Clyde." Lincoln said as the walkie talkie turned off on Lincoln's end.

Clyde took a deep breath as he sighed. "Hopefully... this'll work..."

* * *

And that's the second chapter! How did you guys like it? If you guys have any suggestions for this story, shoot out a Private Message or PM! Also, I realize that this chapter was pretty short, but hopefully, the next chapter will be much longer. This is just the prelude to Clyde's plan, anyway. Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


End file.
